Playing Nurse
by RenaeChan77
Summary: Gilbert's feeling a little under the weather... Maybe Matthew can help a bit? FLUFF! PruCan R&R!


_**I like writing fluffy one-shots for this pairing, so here it is!**_

The early morning sunlight crept through the closed curtains in the bedroom. Matthew sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes sleepily, squinting for the noise that woke him up. He turned to the other side of the bed, where his partner was coughing violently.

"Gilbert? What's the matter?" he asked worriedly, grabbing his glasses from the nightstand and putting them on.

The silverette turned to him and smiled weakly. "I'm fine; just a little cough."

Matthew looked at him disbelievingly and placed a hand on the other's forehead. He quickly retracted it from the heat. _'He's burning up.' _he noted_._

"You're on fire. There's no way it's just a cough." he contradicted.

Gilbert waved off the comment and laid back down on the bed. "I feel fine, dammit." he lied. His chest hurt slightly from all of the coughing, and he was sure that he had a fever, but the Prussian dismissed it. People as awesome as him didn't get sick. _'Like hell I'll be in bed with a fever.' _he thought.

Matthew read him like a book. "No, you're sick. You're staying home today." he ordered, climbing out of bed. "I'm going to call your boss and tell him you won't be coming in." he said, leaving the room.

Gilbert sighed but didn't protest. The pillows felt so good under his aching head. It also helped that Matthew looked cute when he was so worried.

The Canadian returned to the room minutes later. "I called ahead for both of us." he said. "I'll have to stay home to take care of you."

"Aww, does Mattie care about me?" Gilbert cooed.

"Keep quiet; you'll make your fever worse." he reprimanded, blushing slightly. "I'm going to take a quick shower and I'll be right back. Don't get up." he added sternly.

Gilbert had a smart-ass comment, but his head's throbbing cut him off. He managed to nod.

Matthew's expression softened before he went into the bathroom. He could tell that the other was in pain, and he was determined to help him feel better.

~Line Break~

Gilbert pulled back the large blankets, feeling hotter than ever(and not in the way that he usually is). He was impatiently waiting for Matthew to return with something after he had turned down breakfast.

The blonde held a glass of water and a small box of medicine in his hand as he entered his shared bedroom.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked gingerly as he approached the sick man.

"Kinda. The tea helped my chest stop hurting, but my head is still bothering me." Gilbert answered.

Matthew set the medicine and water on the nightstand. "Can you sit up, or does it hurt too much?"

The silver-haired man pushing himself up into a sitting position in the bed, scooting to the edge of the bed so that his feet could reach the floor.

Placing a hand on his forehead once more, Matthew frowned slightly.

"You're temperature feels about the same." he muttered.

Gilbert smirked and linked his arms around the smaller man's waist, pulling him closer.

"You look so cute. Are you going to be my nurse?" he asked seductively.

Matthew flushed and jumped when a hand squeezed his ass playfully.

"G..Gilbert, stop it." he said in a small voice.

"What? I'm going to be stuck in bed all day, so I might as well have a little fun." he whispered, his lips now dangerously close to the other's.

If possible, the Canadian blushed even more from the many meanings of that statement. He forced himself to look away from the man's vibrant red eyes and focus on the task at hand.

"I brought you some medicine for your fever. It says on the box that it also helps you sleep and it will clear up your headache as well." he informed, handing him a small blue pill and the water.

Gilbert took the medicine and water, sighing and collapsing back onto the bed haphazardly. The thought of a nap sounded amazing.

Matthew pulled the covers over the man gently. "Go to sleep." he muttered, taking the empty glass and heading for the door.

"Hey Mattie." Gilbert called.

The Canadian turned with an expectant expression.

"It would be great if you could stay with the awesome me, until I fall asleep." he called from the bed.

Matthew smiled and avoided the man's eyes as he pulled a chair from the corner to the bed. He sat down and placed his hands in his lap, wringing them nervously.

Gilbert reached over and took Matthew's hand in his own, smiling as he closed his eyes in content.

His heart skipped a beat, and Matthew still wondered how a single person could have such an effect on him. They had been together since high school, and the crimson-eyed man never ceased to make him smile, laugh or blush. Reaching out, Matthew pushed back the few silver locks that fell into Gilbert's face, taking care not to wake him. For once, the Prussian actually seemed calm and relaxed. The blonde-haired man smiled a little and leaned on the bed, feeling himself drift off to sleep.

~Line Break~

Gilbert yawned and ran a hand trough his hair lazily. The medicine must have been magic or something, because he felt way better. He gazed over at the alarm clock on the dresser. _'Damn. It's already past four o'clock. I slept for over five hours!' _he thought. He tried to stretch and realized that his other hand was currently occupied. He had almost forgotten that Matthew was holding it. The blonde rested his head on his arms, balanced precariously on the edge of the bed. Gilbert smiled and carefully pulled off the other's glasses, which were close to falling off. It was strange how much he cared for the shy young man. Nothing made him happier than to see him smile, laugh, or even blush. The Prussian carefully pulled his hand out of the other's grasp, holding his breath when Matthew stirred. He crept out of the bed and had almost made it to the door when he heard something.

"Gilbert? What's going on?" the blonde asked groggily.

"I was just going to get a snack or something." he answered.

Matthew squinted and stood unsteadily. He walked over to the silverette. "Are you feeling better?" he asked concernedly.

Gilbert smiled and cupped the smaller man's cheek. "Yup, I'm feeling fucking awesome. Thanks to you, Mattie."

The Canadian blushed from the praise as Gilbert pressed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I…I love you, Gilbert…" he muttered shyly.

"I love you too, Matthew." the Prussian admitted. He gave him one last loving look before smiling again and walking back to the door.

"Do you want anything?" he asked.

Matthew opened his mouth to respond, but instead of words, a heavy cough erupted from his chest. His expression went from surprise to dread.

"I can't believe this." he muttered.

Gilbert merely chuckled and made his way back to where the blonde was standing. He placed a hand on Matthew's hip, staring down into his blue eyes.

"I guess this means that I'll be playing nurse this time."

Matthew blushed at the contact.

"S..shut up." he mumbled, pulling the taller man down for another heated kiss.

_**Thank You For Reading! Review, please! :) **_


End file.
